The Brothers That Care Forgot
The Brothers That Care Forgot (en español '' ) es el octavo episodio de la segunda temporada de y el decimotercer episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis '''LA ESTRELLA INVITADA CLAIRE HOLT REGRESA COMO REBEKAH MIKAELSON' — Rebekah, quien ha pasado meses viviendo una vida normal con la bebé Hope, encuentra a sí misma en una carrera cuando se da cuenta Esther ha descubierto su paradero. Convencido de que Finn y Kol serían poderosos aliados en su lucha por derrotar a Esther, Klaus traza un plan para poner a sus hermanos en contra de su madre. Mientras tanto, Hayley está en conflicto cuando ella y Jackson tropiezan con un antiguo ritual que le dejaría a sus manadas de lobos libre del control de Esther, pero requerirá que ella haga un tremendo sacrificio. Trama Elenco Elenco Principal *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin como Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis como Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes como Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell como Davina Claire Estrella Invitada Especial *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson Elenco Recurrente *Steven Krueger como Josh Rosza *Yusuf Gatewood como Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman como Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Colin Woodell como Aiden *Nathan Parsons como Jackson Kenner Inacreditado *Charlie/Blake como Hope Mikaelson *Sonja Sohn como Lenore/Esther (voz de archivo) Co-Protagonizada por *Mary Kraft como Mesera *Jimmy Gonzales como Licántropo Trivia * Antagonista: Finn Mikaelson * Kol cambia al bando de Elijah y Klaus, mientras que Finn permanece leal a su madre. * Durante el cautiverio de Finn en este episodio, le dice a Klaus acerca de lo que realmente le sucedió a su hermana Freya a manos de su tía. * Es revelado que Rebekah sabía del regreso de Esther, ya que aparece lista para irse en cualquier momento si Esther la encuentra. * Hayley y Jackson son conscientes de que Ansel era el padre de Klaus. * Hayley descubre que su compromiso con Jackson era algo más que una simple unión entre dos manadas; cuando dos alfas se casan en una ceremonia especial presidida por un licántropo anciano, la fuerza de las manadas se combinan, haciéndolos más fuertes que nunca. Esto explica por qué los lobos estaban tan ansiosos de hacer una pareja entre los crecientes en 1990. * Hayley es la primera híbrida en The Originals en mostrar en pantalla un control total de su transformación lobuna, cuando la realiza para demostrarle a los hombres lobo que creían que ella ya no era uno de ellos desde su transformación. ** Hayley acepta casarse con Jackson por el bien de su manada, aunque Jackson le advirtió que tal matrimonio tiene que ser fiel. Si cualquiera de ellos rompe sus votos, el hechizo fallará. * Davina acepta a regañadientes trabajar con Klaus contra su madre Esther, junto con Kol y Marcel, con el fin de ayudar a Cami, a quien Esther ha preparado para servir como un huésped para Rebekah. * Rebekah rompe el cuello a Elijah después de haber descubierto que mató a una docena de personas en el restaurante donde se reunieron, ya que teme que atraerá a Esther. Continuidad *Rebekah fue vista por última vez en Rebirth en tiempo actual. Ella apareció en flashbacks cuando era niña en Every Mother's Son. * Hope Mikaelson fue vista por última vez en Rebirth. * Elijah vio a Hope por primera vez desde From a Cradle to a Grave. * La última vez que Finn estuvo dentro de un ataúd fue en el episodio Bringing Out the Dead de . Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo 1.26 millones de espectadores en EUA, 0.18 millones menos que el episodio anterior. Referencias Culturales * "The Brothers That Care Forgot" podría ser un guiño al apodo de Nueva Orleans, "The City That Care Forgot". * El fandom cree que el título se refiere a Finn y Kol ya que "no" forman parte del trio de Siempre y para Siempre (Always and Forever) y sienten que no se les ha dado mucha atención dentro de la serie. Frases |-|Promo= :Kol como Kaleb a Marcel: "Klaus puede que no me necesite, pero puede que tú si." :Klaus a Elijah: "Finn y Kol deben estar de nuestro lado." :Finn como Vincent a Elijah: "Reaccionas al momento. Es solo cuestión de tiempo." :Rebekah a Hope: "Hola, mi amor." |-|Promo larga= :Kol como Kaleb to Marcel: "Klaus puede que no me necesite, pero puede que tú si." :Klaus: "¿Estás consciente de que nuestra madre no se preocupa por ti?" :Finn: "Ella sabe que no necesito rescate." :Klaus: "Finn y Kol deben estar de nuestro lado." :Rebekah a Hope: "Hola, mi amor." |-|Webclip 1= :Finn como Vincent: "¿Dónde está nuestra hermana? ¿Rebekah? Ella te era ciegamente leal durante mil años, ¿y ahora? Por ningún lado. ¿A dónde ha ido nuestra hermana? ¿Y cómo se escapó de tus sus maquinaciones viles?" :Klaus: "¿Piensas que soy vil? ¿Entonces qué piensas de quien nos maldijo a todos." :Finn: "Ella estaba tratando de hacerte mortal de nuevo. Y se negaron. Sólo demuestra lo bajo que han caído. Pero espero que Rebekah tenga una respuesta diferente a su propuesta." |-|Webclip 2= :Elijah: "Mírate. Tan grande, tan perfecta. No puedo imaginar la alegría de pasar cada día con ella. Es..." :Rebekah: "Bastante encantador. Se siente tan humano." :Elijah: "Si, se podría argumentar la más humana de las experiencias." :Rebekah: "Sé que tengo que devolvérsela a Hayley cuando sea el momento adecuado. Pero ella me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo mucho que quiero un hijo propio que sé que no puedo tener." |-|Webclip 3= :Kol como Kaleb: "¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?" :Finn como Vincent: "Si fueras un poco más inteligente reconocerías que existe una oportunidad en nuestras circunstancias actuales." :Kol: "¿Oportunidad de qué? ¿Obtener una paliza?" :Klaus: "Caballeros, lamento haberlos hecho esperar. Las buenas noticias es que he regresado con un viejo amigo, alguien que quiere saludar." :Marcel: "Hola. ¿Cómo va todo, amigos?" :Kol: "Ah, tú otra vez. ¿Alguna vez te aburres de ser intimidado por mi hermano?" :Marcel: "Oh, me ofrecí para esto." :Kol: "¿Lo hiciste?" |-|Inside= :Klaus: "Hoy en día un nuevo futuro aguarda. Olvide su animosidad hacia Elijah y yo. En lugar, únanse a nosotros en contra de quien realmente se lo merece. Nuestra madre." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Galería |-|Promocionales= TO208promo Rebekah-Hope.jpg TO208promo Rebekah.jpg TO208promo Finn.jpg TO208promo Finn-Kol.jpg TO208promo Finn(2).jpg TO208promo Finn(3).jpg TO208promo Davina(2).jpg TO208promo Davina-Kol-Marcel.jpg TO208promo Marcel-Kol.jpg TO208promo Davina.jpg TO208promo Davina-Klaus.jpg TO208promo Cami.jpg TO208promo Elijah-Hope-Rebekah.jpg |-|Capturas= |-|Detrás de Escenas= Referencias Ver también en:The Brothers That Care Forgot Categoría:Guía de Episodios de The Originals Categoría:Temporada Dos (The Originals)